ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2: Battle Royale
Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2: Battle Royale is a crossover fighting game developed by WB Games and Papaya Studio and published by Cartoon Network Interactive and Ubisoft Entertainment in North America and Deep Silver in the United Kingdom. Characters Returning Characters *Aku - Samurai Jack *Ben Tennyson - Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien *Billy and Mandy - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Blossom - The Powerpuff Girls *Bubbles - The Powerpuff Girls *Buttercup - The Powerpuff Girls *Captain Knuckles - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Captain Planet - Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Chowder and Kimchi - Chowder *Dexter - Dexter's Laboratory *Father - Codename: Kids Next Door *Flapjack - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Grim Reaper - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Him - The Powerpuff Girls *Hoss Delgado - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo *Kevin E. Levin - Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien *Mac and Bloo - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mojo Jojo - The Powerpuff Girls *Monkey - Dexter's Laboratory *Numbuh 1 - Codename: Kids Next Door *Samurai Jack - Samurai Jack *Scotsman - Samurai Jack *Toiletnator - Codename: Kids Next Door *Vilgax - Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alilen *Young Ben Tennyson - Ben 10 Newcomers *Ed - Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Edd - Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Eddy - Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Finn and Jake - Adventure Time *Gordo - Samurai Jack *Gumball and Darwin - The Amazing World of Gumball *Gwen Tennyson - Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien *Hector Con Carne - Evil Con Carne *Ice King - Adventure Time *I.M. Weasel - I Am Weasel *Julie - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Juniper Lee - The Life & Times of Juniper Lee *Major Glory - Dexter's Laboratory *Marceline the Vampire Queen - Adventure Time *Numbuh Three - Codename: Kids Next Door *Princess Bubblegum - Adventure Time *Princess Morbucks - The Powerpuff Girls *Rook Blonko - Ben 10: Omniverse *Samurai Lord - Samurai Jack *Sedusa - The Powerpuff Girls *Silver Spooner - Dexter's Laboratory *Skips - Regular Show *Steven Universe - Steven Universe *Time Guardian - Samurai Jack *Uncle Grandpa - Uncle Grandpa *Verbina and Astor - Samurai Jack *X9 - Samurai Jack *Cow and Chicken Stages Samurai Jack *Feudal Japan *The Future *Dome of Doom *Time Portal *Castle of Boon Dexter's Laboratory/Dial M For Monkey/The Justice Friends *Dexter's Lab *Koosland *Muscular Arms *Mandark's Lab The Powerpuff Girls *Townsville *Citiesville *Mojo Jojo's Observatory *Gnome's Flower Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Foster's Home Cow & Chicken *Buffalo Gals' Diamond Ben 10 Regular Show DC Comics *Gotham *Metropolis *Justice League Watchtower Ed, Edd n Eddy * The Cul-de-sac * The Trailer Park Lazytown/Lazytown:get up and move *lazy village *robbie rotten's lab Cast *Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh One, Numbuh Two *Candi Milo - Cheese, Dexter *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, Red Guy *Daran Norris - X9 *Dee Bradley Baker - Toiletnator, Numbuh Four *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Frank Welker - Krunk, Monkey, Boskov *Grey DeLisle - Mac, Mandy, Yumi Yoshimura *Janice Kawaye - Ami Onuki *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Exdor, Aqualizer, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber *Jennifer Hale - Sedusa, Princess Morbucks *Jim Cummings - Fuzzy Lumpkins *John DiMaggio - Jake, Scotsman, Schnitzel *Keith Ferguson - Bloo, Elmo *Keone Young - Kaz Harada, Domo, Samurai Lord *Kevin Michael Richardson - Demongo, Time Guardian, Gordo, Ganeesh, Ultra-Robot *Lara Jill Miller - Julie, Juniper Lee *Lauren Tom - Numbuh Three *Mark Hamill - Skips, Stickybeard *Maurice LaMarche - Father, Estroy *Nolan North - Captain Knuckles, Hoss Delgado *Phil LaMarr - Dracula, Grim, Samurai Jack, Aqualizer, Hector Con Carne *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy *Rob Paulsen - Silver Spooner, Major Glory, Tiki Torch *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson (Young), Bubbles, Chowder, Gwen Tennyson, Verbina, Illana, Raven *Tom Kane - Him, Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny - Ice King, Arturo, Snake, Chitron, Valhallen, Snowman, Townsville Mayor *Travis Willingman - Superman *Troy Baker - Batman *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson, Captain Planet, Kevin Levin *Zach Callison- Steven Universe Nicktoons Programs broadcast by Nicktoons, List of Category:Cartoon Network Category:Crossover Video games Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Ben 10 Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Steven Universe Category:Adventure Time Category:Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Chowder Category:Dexter's Lab Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Fighting video game Category:Captain Planet and the Planeteers Category:Samurai Jack Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Clarence Category:I Am Weasel Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PS4 Category:Evil Con Carne Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League